


Off My Chest

by jfckarlianne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Coming Out, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfckarlianne/pseuds/jfckarlianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Coley comes out to Sonya for the first time (set before the events of the video)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written fanfiction on here before, nor have I written it in general in years, but I wanted to write some oneshots and went to my tumblr to ask for prompts! So here is the first one I got! :)

Coley lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her eyes bouncing from one glow-in-the-dark star to the next, as her ceiling and walls were covered in them. She hated the dark, something she wouldn’t admit to most, but the stars her parents got her when she was young helped. Even at 14, she still felt safer with the glow they gave off right before she went to bed.

Rolling onto her belly, she grabbed her phone, quickly sending Sonya a text, asking her if she wanted to come over. It was Saturday afternoon, and Coley had had thoughts bouncing around her head all day. Well, she had been having the same thoughts bouncing around for a while now, but they had only become more and more prevalent, and she had felt more and more like she needed to let them out, needed to get them off her chest, tell _someone_. And who better to tell than her best friend Sonya?

Sonya responded almost immediately, texting back, ‘ _sure, i’ll be over in 5 :)’_. Coley smiled to herself, sending back something quick before tossing her phone on her bed again. She chewed at her bottom lip, before quickly getting up, heading downstairs to find her mother. “Sonya’s coming over!” she called out, before finally finding her mom in the living room, watching her usual soap operas.

Her mother looked up, nodding, giving Coley a smile. “Just make sure you two clean up after yourselves,” she let out. Coley nodded, going to leave. “And Nicole?” her mother called out, causing Coley to roll her eyes at the use of her full name.

“Yeah mom?” she asked, a bit annoyed. “Try to tidy your room a bit,” she let out with a laugh, shaking her head. Coley nodded, rushing back upstairs and quickly shoving things away. Though she knew Sonya had seen her room and various stages of disarray, she did try to clean up for her once in a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing the doorbell ring, Coley rushed down the stairs, jumping down the last few and pulling the door open. She grinned at the sight of Sonya, rushing forward and hugging her tightly. Growing up, they had mostly been about the same height, but Coley seemed to have stopped growing while Sonya continued to, causing tanner girl to be taller.

“I have arrived!” Sonya giggled, before Coley grabbed her hand, tugging her up the stairs. Coley felt her stomach do a nervous flip, terrified about what they were gonna talk about, scared Sonya might be weirded out by her and not want to be her friend anymore. At that thought, her smile fell from her face, and the giddiness in her step disappeared, leading Sonya nervously now to her room. She shut the door behind them, going to her bed and sitting down, her eyes in her lap as she fidgeted with her hands.

“Something on your mind?” Sonya let out, sitting next to Coley, always able to tell when her friend was nervous about something. She knew her like a sister, knew her little habits and her quirks. She knew that she had the glow-in-the-dark stars in her room because she hated the dark, which is why she always kept a few at her house and put them up when Coley was gonna stay the night, even sometimes leaving them up to remind her of her friend. She knew Coley used to be terrified of swimming because she fell in a pool when she was younger, but loved it now, always wanting to swim when she went over to Sonya’s house. And most importantly, she knew Coley was different. And she loved her best friend for that.

Coley looked up, giving Sonya a small smile, trying to talk herself up in her head. “I’ve been thinking a lot about stuff,” she let out, her voice soft. She cleared her throat, trying to gain more courage, lifting her head up, before letting out a sigh, “And… And I wanted to tell you, because you’re my best friend, and we tell each other secrets, right? And we don’t… We don’t judge each other for those secrets… We promised we’d always stay friends, and—“

“Yeah, we did,” Sonya cut her off, knowing Coley would go off on a tangent if she didn’t. A soft smile sat on Sonya’s face, nodding her head at Coley, “And we’ll always keep that promise, no matter what. Unless you, like, murdered someone or kicked a puppy or something.”

This caused Coley to let out a giggle, shaking her head. “No, it’s nothing like that,” she assured, before her face softened, looking back down. “I, um…” she started, taking a deep breath, “I think I might be, like… Gay…?” The words came out more of a question, and Coley quickly shut her eyes, growing nervous and embarrassed. “I mean… I don’t know, I just… The guys at our school don’t… I don’t like any of them. And you… You always say how Adam and Trenton and all them… You’re always talking about how cute they are and stuff and I just… I don’t see it… But I can tell when a girl is pretty, and I just think they’re nicer to look at… Guys are gross and mean and are jerks to girls they like, but girls are nice and… Soft, and…”

Sonya listened to Coley babbling, smiling at her friends’ words. She felt honoured that Coley would share this part of herself with her, and happy that she obviously finally got something off of her chest that had clearly been bothering her. Sonya reached out and took Coley’s hand, giving it a squeeze, nodding. “You feel better now?” she asked, a grin forming on her lips.

Coley looked up, a blush growing on her cheeks at the look Sonya was giving her, nodding. “I do…” she let out shyly. Sonya nodded, pulling Coley into a tight hug.

“You’re always gonna be my best friend,” Sonya promised, “Always. I promise. I’m happy you told me, and this doesn’t change anything, okay? Now we know we’ll never have to fight over a guy, huh?”

Coley let out a giggle, hugging Sonya tightly, nodding her head. “Love you,” she smiled, her stomach doing a bit of a flip at the words, sighing happily.

“Love you, too, Coley.”


End file.
